


Top Bunk

by yestodayz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Best Friends, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Crush, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Secret Crush, They're in a cabin, but mark is secretly in love, family friends, for a long time, god it's so soft, he's just shy ok he's in love, markhyuck, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestodayz/pseuds/yestodayz
Summary: mark lee and lee donghyuck are childhood best friends, and mark has secretly crushed on the other boy for as long as he can remember. recently, their families have been renting out a cabin together to spend the holidays in and catch up with one another.or, mark and donghyuck have to share a room with a bunk bed, and both of them just want the top bunk.maybe this year, both of them can have it.





	Top Bunk

“DONGHYUCK I SAID I FUCKING CALLED TOP BUNK,” Mark yells, running through the cabin, feet pounding against the hardwood stairs. He has to take extra care because he's in his favorite fuzzy socks, and he busted his ass on the stairs doing the same thing last year. That shits slippery, and Mark is clumsy - not a good combination.

He reaches the top of the stairs and sees Donghyuck, his childhood friend, holding the doorknob of the guest room and smirking right in Mark's direction.

“Beat you to it two years in a row, loser,” Donghyuck snickers. He’s right. The Lee families have been renting out this cabin in the wood for three years now as a somewhat new Christmas tradition, and Hyuck called top bunk last year since Mark snatched it the year before. To Mark's dismay, it seems that his mischievous childhood friend had done it again, for the second year in a row.

He's known Donghyuck for years. Nine? Eight, at the least. They were close back in the day but grew apart when they were forced to go off to different schools in different cities due to their parents' circumstances. They both followed each other on all that social media stuff, sure, but that did nothing except make Mark miss his friend Hyuck even more: he’d post about having the time of his life with his other friends, or sometimes an occasional new, bright-smiled girlfriend. Mark hated to admit it, but back when the boys were young, Donghyuck was Mark's first real crush, and seeing him with some random girls — or more accurately, without Mark — was crushing.

Now the two of them are here, in the same cabin, with the same set of pajamas on (Donghyuck’s blue, Mark's red, but still, did their parents never get the memo that matching PJs isn’t cute when you're a teenager?), and sharing the same room with a bunk bed. A bunk bed that two boys in their late teens would normally be embarrassed to sleep in. A bunk bed that Mark failed miserably at getting the top bunk in.

The past 2 years of their families sharing this cabin have actually been quite rough for Mark, for he's been trying literally for YEARS to fight back the dumb unrequited crush on his friend. He knew it wouldn't ever go anywhere, and shouldn't even be something he's feeling for a close friend in the first place because if Hyuck found out, it could ruin their friendship. Sharing a bedroom doesn't help that very much. 

Donghyuck turns his back and enters the room, and Mark quietly follows him, defeated. He enters to see the other boy already on the top bunk, turned on his side, head propped in hand, looking down and smiling at Mark. He looks.. cute, and there's a glimpse of the boy who Mark grew up with, who shaped him as a person in so many ways. His hair still dark and curly, his eyes filled with life, honey-kissed skin contrasting against his blue pjs. Hyuck raises an eyebrow waves, grinning slyly, knowing his victory will get to his roommate like it did last year.

But this year, it doesn’t. This year, Mark feels something different as he looks up at Hyuck on the top bunk.

“Donghyuck,” he mumbles, shy to talk about something serious on such a day like Christmas Eve. “I... I just wanna thanks for—“

“I can’t hear you from up here, loser,” Donghyuck interrupts, frowning slightly. “Wait, stop, why do you look so upset, Mark?” 

The black-haired boy's eyes drop to the floor, ashamed of getting sappy on a happy holiday.

“Come up here.”

That's unexpected. “W-what?”

“Come. Up. Here. I can’t hear you from down there and you look sad. You could use a top bunk, so come here. There’s enough room, see?” Hyuck smiles warmly and beckons with his hand, scooting closer towards the wall to make room for another body.

Oh God.

Mark's face flushes red when he realize what’s happening. Sharing a bed with his childhood crush right as he was about to thank him for always being there for him? Just his luck. Mark's brain is practically screaming at this point: shit, shit, shit, abort mission, ABORT MISSION!

But he finds his feet picking themselves up and climbing the latter to the top bunk.

Hyuck smiles shyly and pats the area next to him which, granted, looks cozy. Mark smiles back and plops down on his back, adjusting his head on the pillow and staring at the ceiling, trying to avoid Hyuck’s eyes while he gets rid of the embarrassed blush covering his nose and cheeks. Their arms are pressed up against each others, and Hyuck's right foot lightly touches Mark's left one.

It feels electric to Mark. God, why does it still feel electric?

“So....,” Donghyuck starts, “What were you saying? Is everything alright?”

Mark gulps. “Yeah it’s fine I just, just wanted to say thank you.”

He feels the boy next to him shift his head on the pillow, and feels Hyuck's gaze burning into the side of his face. “Thank you? For what, beating you to the top bunk again?” He chuckles and Mark do too. Hyuck was such a mood booster for Mark when they were really close, because he always knew how to relieve some tension with humor.

“No, I mean, thank you. For like, y’know...being my friend. I know we were distant for a few years but I’m glad we’re getting close again. I’ve had a hard time lately with school and family and just life and stuff, so it’s been nice having you to... I dunno, keep me down to earth when everything else seems like bullshit,” Mark pauses because Hyuck hasn’t said anything in a while, which is unlike him, so he turns his head to make sure Hyuck is still listening.

Bad idea. With the shift of a head, the two of them are practically nose-to-nose now, and Mark's face burns all over once again with embarrassment and now, some sort of excitement. 

“Hi,” Mark breathes out, not knowing what else to say.

“Hey,” Donghyuck says back, practically in a whisper. His deep, dark eyes are searching for something in the other boy's. Mark would give anything to know what he is thinking in this exact moments.

“So..” Mark continues in a hushed voice, “so yeah.. thank you Donghyuck. That’s all.” He smiles nervously and his friend returns the smile. Then, Hyuck's smile turns into a serious expression.

“You know I’m always here for you, right? Even if we haven’t talked in a year. Even if I’m 3,000 miles away. I’m here whenever you need me,” Hyuck starts to shift his body a bit, “like right now.”

And suddenly Mark is wrapped in Donghyuck’s arms, pulled tightly into his warm chest. It happened so fast that Mark doesn't even know what to do now — he's frozen, wrists against the other's collarbones, legs entangled with each others above the covers. He forgets how to breathe for a moment, so he inhales sharply and Donghyuck smells like hot cocoa and walnuts and pine needles. He smells like seven years ago when the two boys would play all in the back yard after school and then fall asleep in Hyuck's little twin bed together. God, he smells like home.

Mark feels Hyuck's arms loosen around his body, followed by a gentle pat on his head. Hyuck is stroking his hair. “Things will be okay,” the first thing he says after a few minutes of being in this intimate position. “I promise you, if they’re not okay now, they will be soon.” He stops stroking Mark's hair as a tone of concern hits his voice: “I-is this ok? I mean like, me, and you, uh, cuddling?”

Mark stays quiet for a few moments before he decides to be bold. After all, this is what he always wanted when he was a little kid with a stupid crush on his best friend. And after tonight, he know that that stupid crush wasn’t even a crush at all. Mark has been in love with Donghyuck this whole time. From being together 24/7 to never talking and being miles apart, Mark loved him. He still does. 

So he burries his face deep into Hyuck's chest, surprising him.

“Of course this is ok,” Mark mumbles into the soft fabric of the other boy's shirt.

Hyuck heaves a sigh, chest rising and falling against Mark's cheek. “Thank god. You know, to be honest.. I’ve been wanting to do this for a really long time.”

Mark's heart freezes at the words, and then melts for him all over again, as it has done time after time over the years. “To be honest, I have, too.”

Though Mark can't see his face in this position, he can practically sense Hyuck's smile radiating. “You know... It’s only fair that we share the top bunk this year, since we’ve each gotten it once already.”

Mark smiles, more content than he's ever been. “That sounds very logical to me.”

The two fall asleep like that, tangled in each other over the covers, on Christmas Eve, on the top bunk in the cabin in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a one-shot i wrote for a friend of mine for Christmas. it's the first thing I've ever posted here, and I hope to post more, so please give me feedback and let me know how u liked it ;;


End file.
